The invention relates to a forming device for cup-shaped hollow bodies, comprising a machine frame, a drive device, a workpiece turntable for holding workpiece holders which are designed to fix hollow bodies, and a tool holder for holding machining tools, wherein the workpiece turntable and the tool holder are located opposite one another and can rotate relative to one another about an axis of rotation and can move linearly relative to one another along the axis of rotation, wherein the drive device is designed to provide a rotational step movement and a cyclic linear movement between the workpiece turntable and the tool holder in order to allow a forming of the hollow bodies by means of the machining tools in a plurality of successive machining steps, and wherein the workpiece turntable is assigned at a locking position a first actuating means for triggering a locking movement on the respective workpiece holder and at an unlocking position a second actuating means for triggering an unlocking movement on the respective workpiece holder. The invention also relates to a method for operating a forming device.
EP 0 275 369 A2 discloses a forming machine with which cup-shaped hollow bodies made from metal, in particular aluminium, can in some regions be shaped, in particular locally drawn inwards, from a substantially cylindrical sleeve-shaped initial state in order for example to be able to install a closure cap or a spray valve in a leaktight manner in the region of the opening. The known forming machine comprises a machine frame on which a support tube is formed. A workpiece turntable is rotatably mounted on an outer surface of the support tube. A linearly displaceable guide tube is received in a recess delimited by the support tube, the tool turntable being mounted at the end region of said guide tube. Accommodated in the machine frame is a drive device which is designed to produce an intermittent rotational movement of the workpiece turntable and to produce an oscillating linear movement of the guide tube and of the tool turntable connected thereto. By virtue of the linear movement, the tools provided on the tool turntable, in particular forming tools, can be brought into engagement with the hollow bodies held on the workpiece turntable in order to locally machine, in particular plastically deform, said hollow bodies. By virtue of the intermittent rotational movement of the workpiece turntable, the hollow bodies can be brought in series into contact with the tools attached to the tool holder table, in order to achieve a step-by-step forming of the hollow bodies from an initial geometry to a target geometry. Before carrying out the machining, the hollow bodies are fixed by workpiece holders attached to the workpiece turntable and are released again once the machining has been carried out.